The Story of Jennifer Rainey
by Chibi Hermione
Summary: What if Mort and Amy had a daughter who ran away from home? This is her story. r&r, please. ch.9 added
1. The Dreaded Telephone Call

**The Story of Jennifer Rainey**

****

**By: Chibi Hermione**

****

**A/N: **I know Mort and Amy were married for ten years, but to make this story possible, I'm making it longer.  If anyone has a problem with this, please don't read further.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: The Dreaded Telephone Call**

****

Jennifer Elisabeth Rainey was twenty six years old.  After a fight with her parents, Mort and Amy Rainey, ten years ago, she ran away to a small college town called Sunshine Bay, just outside of St. Paul, Minnesota.  She had never contacted her parents, or gave them her address, and almost completely forgot about life in Riverdale, Maine.

_Ring, ring, ri-_

"Hello?" Jennifer asked, pushing her blue framed glasses on her nose again.

"Is this Jennifer Elisabeth Rainey?"

"Yes, it is," she said, "who's this?"

"I'm the sheriff of Tashmore Lake, and I have to tell you that your mother, Amy, is dead.  We sent your father, Mort, up to St. Lucius Asylum last week in Riverdale," the old sheriff said, "I hope you have a good day."

The line went dead.

 Jennifer sat stunned in a chair.  This all happened so fast, she didn't know what to think or how to feel.

"What's up, Jen?" asked Kaycee Jones, her roommate.

"I just found out that my mother's dead, and my father's bouncing off of padded walls," Jennifer said in an emotionless voice, putting her glasses on top of her unruly wavy head.

"Bummer," commented Kaycee, "are you going home?"

"Yeah, I think I will," replied Jennifer in a surprised voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Well, that's all for chapter one. Please r/r. I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try and make chapter two longer.   


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Reviews:**

**Dawnie-7: **Thank you.  

**Pirate's Wench: **Thanks! 

**Sherlock's Sparrow: **Thank you and I will.

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! ^_^**

****

**Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home**

****

Jennifer Rainey was 5'1" tall.  She had chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair that had been bleached the year before and never redyed that was somewhere in between her chin and shoulders.  She of course, wore blue framed glasses in a similar style as her father's.

After talking to Kaycee, Jennifer had packed a suitcase and got on a plane to Riverdale, Maine.  It was a long flight, so Jennifer amused herself by reading the book of poetry she had published.  It wasn't a best seller, which was nice.  Jennifer didn't want to be a writer by profession.  She didn't know what she wanted to do, so to pay bills, she worked at a department store in St. Paul.  _Lake House and Other Poems _by J.E. Rainey it was called.  It consisted of twenty poems she had written over the years.  Stuff about Riverdale, Tashmore Lake, running away, and small town life were most of the subjects in her poems.

Jennifer found a hotel near the airport, and caught a taxi for St. Lucius.

"Hello, I'm here to see Morton Rainey," Jennifer said.

The receptionist blinked in surprise at the young woman who looked so much like the man in question.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"Technically," said Jennifer. 

The receptionist looked confused.

"I'm his daughter, but we haven't spoken in several years," answered Jennifer.

"Well, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you," said the receptionist, "Bob, I need you to escort Miss Rainey to room 12 C." (This last part was said over an intercom.)

An orderly who Jennifer assumed was Bob came a few minutes later to take Jennifer to see her father.

"Jenny?" asked Mort Rainey when Jennifer walked into his room.

"Yes, Dad, it's Jenny," Jennifer answered.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again," Mort said.

"Me, either, but when the sheriff of Tashmore Lake said you was here and mom was dead, I had to come and see you," replied Jennifer.

"I didn't kill Amy.  It was Shooter.  He did it, not me," said Mort.

Jennifer wondered who the heck Shooter was, but didn't say anything.

"We tried to have a baby a year after you left, but Amy lost it," said Mort, trying to make conversation.

"I'm sorry.  Mom must've been devastated," said Jennifer.

"She was for a while," said Mort.

Jennifer and Mort talked for about twenty minutes, catching up, then Bob entered and said, "Your time's up, miss."

"Okay.  Bye, Dad.  I'll see you tomorrow," said Jennifer. 

"Bye, Jenny," said Mort.

Back at the reception desk, Jennifer asked who Shooter was.

"That's the identity Mr. Rainey assumed when he killed all those people," the receptionist replied quietly.

"Oh," said Jennifer.

When Jennifer reached her hotel room, she thought about her visit with Mort.  

_The receptionist said that shooter was a personality of dad, and dad said that it wasn't him who killed those people, it was Shooter.  That makes sense. He's right, technically._

Jennifer laid down on her bed and took a nap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Wow, five pages. I guess I did make this one longer. Well, there's still more to come.  Watch for a Sherlock Holmes reference and small self-insert in future chapters. Review, please.  


	3. You're Not Here

**Reviews:**

**Dawnie-7: **Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**Chapter Three: You're Not Here**

****

At St. Lucius Asylum, Mort was sitting in his room, thinking about Jennifer.

_I'm surprised I forgot about her.  My only child.  She's _back_ in Riverdale for a while, anyway.  She didn't seem angry anymore, which was good._

**I didn't know you had a daughter, Mr. Rainey.**

That voice.  Mort knew that voice all too well.

_I didn't hear that.  Shooter is not real.  He's imaginary.  I am getting better.  Shooter is never coming back.  _Mort started silently chanting what Dr. Kravitz had taught him.  

Dr. Kravitz was his shrink or "specialist" as they liked to be called at St. Lucius.  It seemed to work, since he didn't hear from him again that night.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was taking a bath in her hotel room, when she heard a Southern accent drawl, **Mr. Rainey never told me he had a daughter.**

Jennifer looked wildly around the room and didn't see anyone.

"W-who's there?" she called.

**You can't see me.  I'm in your head, Miss Rainey.  My name's John Shooter.**

"Shooter?  I can't be talking to you, you're not real," Jennifer said, very confused.

**Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not.  That don't matter.  What matters is I was supposed to kill everyone, yet here you are, Miss Rainey.  Now, what should I do about that?**

Without telling it to, Jennifer's hand twitched.

"Do?  Go away and leave me the heck alone, that's what you should do.  I'm not going to end up in the nuthouse like dad.  I don't deal too well with intimidation, so you better leave before I get a screwdriver and adjust your arse out," said Jennifer.

**Fine.  I have a friend at St. Lucius who I need to talk to.**

"Don't you go near my father, Shooter, or whoever you are," yelled Jennifer.

If Shooter was still there, he gave no answer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **So, the plot thickens.  What will happen next? Find out in chapter four coming ASAP. Review! 


	4. Da Nile is Not Just a River in Egypt

**Reviews:**

**Dawnie-7: **Thank you.

**Smoochies221: **Thank you and you're welcome. 

**Lykosdracos: **Thanks.  I know some people who would, so just to avoid flames, I put up that little warning.  Apparently not.  Well, she _was _kind of in shock. I wrote that she didn't know what to think or how to feel.  

**A/N: **The Sherlock Holmes reference is in this chapter.  If anyone can spot it. ^_^

**Chapter Four: Da Nile is Not Just a River in Egypt**

****

Forgetting about last night's encounter with John Shooter, Jennifer went back to St. Lucius Asylum.

"Bob, take Miss Rainey to the garden," the same receptionist from the day before called over the intercom.

Jennifer noticed her name tag read: Maria B.

The garden was where some patients could go if they wanted to go outside.  It was very pleasant looking.  Jennifer noticed a familiar head bent over table, probably writing something.

"Hey, Dad," said Jennifer, sitting next to him.

Mort looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hi, Jenny.  I'm writing a new story.  We're not allowed electronics, so I'm writing with pen and paper.  I can't remember the last time I wrote a story using pen and paper," he said.

"What's it about?" Jennifer asked.

"Two detectives find a body in an abandoned house, and have to figure out who did it," said Mort.

"Sounds cool," replied Jennifer, "what's it called?"

"_The Empty House Murder_," said Mort.

"Cool.  I hope it gets published, I'd definitely read it," commented Jennifer.

"That's good.  You said you published some poems?" questioned Mort.

"Yeah.  A book of poems. Wasn't a best seller, which I liked.  Gives me more annonminity," said Jennifer.

"Guess writing's inherited, huh?" said Mort.

Jennifer shrugged.  "It sure seems that way.  But, it's not something I'd do for a living," she added.

**Insanity is, too.  I believe it's paternal.  Or maybe it's maternal.  Either way, it can be passed down from generation to generation, Mr. Rainey.**

"Go away."

"What?" asked Jennifer.

Mort realized he spoke out loud.

"I said, 'let's go for a walk.'  I'm finished with my story for the moment," he corrected.

"Sounds good to me," said Jennifer.

"This is the first time they've let me go outside," Mort commented as they passed two ten year old twin boys playing Frisbee.  

One of them caught it in his mouth like a dog.

"Hi, Lester, hi, Spike," said Mort, waving at the twins.

"Hello, Mr. Rainey," said the thrower.

The other boy dropped the Frisbee and barked.

"This is Jenny, my daughter," said Mort.

"I'm Lester, and that's Spike.  He thinks he's a dog," said the boy who had thrown the Frisbee.

"Hi, Lester.  Hi, Spike," said Jennifer.

Spike sniffed Jennifer and licked her hand.

Jennifer's face said _eww._

"Bye, guys," said Mort, as they left the twins behind.

"Bye, Mr. Rainey, bye, Jenny," called Lester.

Spike yelped.

"Does Lester live here?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah.  Spike only listens to Lester," replied Mort, "I think he's getting better, because there are some brief moments where Spike's normal."

"How long have they been here?" asked Jennifer.

"Two years, I think Lester said," answered Mort.

"That's a long time," she commented.

"Yeah.  Some have been here longer than that," said Mort.

"When are they going to let you out?" Jennifer asked.

"When Shooter goes away for good," said Mort.

"Oh," said Jennifer, "he still comes around from time to time, then?"

"Physically, no.  Now he's just a voice in my head.  He talks to people sometimes, though.  He's not real, but he's not me, either," answered Mort.

"I didn't say that he was you, Dad.  Killing four people and Chico? You as you could never do that.  Remember when I was seven and fell off my bike? I scraped my elbows and knees and when you saw the blood, you fainted on the spot," said Jennifer, with a small laugh.

"Yeah," said Mort, "when Shooter's taking over, I can do almost anything."

"Well, we need to make sure that Mr. Shooter doesn't come back, ever again," said Jennifer.

Mort agreed.

Back at the hotel, Jennifer sat down to write some poems about her day. One was about some of the residents she met (nameless of course), and some were about the hospital in general.  Jennifer was pretending she never heard Shooter the night before.

_I'm going to stay here in Riverdale until Dad gets released, _she thought.

**_What about after he gets released? What are you going to do then, eh?  Go back to Minnesota, _**asked a voice inside her head.  (No, it wasn't Shooter, just the regular annoying voice everyone has that asks stuff you don't want to think about.)

_Maybe I will.  Maybe I'll stay for good, _she thought, _I don't know._

At the asylum, Mort wasn't going to believe that Shooter was back. 

_He's gone, I'm getting better, he's not coming back, _he told himself.

**You need to teach your daughter some manners, Mr. Rainey.  Swears more 'n' a sailor.  I bet I know where she gets _that _from.**

"Jenny?  You better not come near my daughter, Shooter, or-"

**Or _what_?  _Adjust me with a screwdriver_?  Not likely, Mr. Rainey.**

Mort could hear Shooter laugh in his head.

_He's not here, he's not here, he's not here._

** Of course I'm here.  Maybe I should leave.**

_Yeah, go away and don't come back, _thought Mort.

**I think I'll go see if Miss Rainey needs a haircut.  I have a nice sharp pair of scissors with her name on it.**

_No, don't, _thought Mort, but Shooter was already gone.

**A/N: **What's going to happen next?  Find out in chapter five, coming soon! Review! Nine pages, can you believe it?


	5. A Meeting with Dr Kravitz

**Reviews:**

**Dawnie-7: **Thank you. I'll try to have this chapter up ASAP.

**Lykosdracos: **Thanks for the review!He could wander around the asylum, just not out in the garden.  Yep.  That's Sherlock Holmes.  It's supposed to be about _A Study in Scarlet, _the first novel about Holmes.  Here's a really great place to read it online for those interested: www.bakerstreet221b.de/canon/stud-101.htm

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover: **Thanks.

**Cybel: **Thank you very much. I hope you write an English fic soon. I'd be really interested in your work.

****

**Chapter Five: A Visit with Dr. Kravitz**

****

A week later, after a few "accidents", Jennifer moved in with a friend of hers. **(A/N: My self-insert.)**

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you, Zizi. That hotel was very dangerous," said Jennifer.

"Tell me about it," agreed Zizi Mc Cain, a short twenty five year old with curly brown hair with brassy highlights and four toned hazel eyes.

"I need to hurry up and get to St. Lucius, before visitor's hours are over.  I'm supposed to meet dad's 'specialist'," said Jennifer. 

"Do you need a ride, Jen?" asked Zizi.

"I usually take a taxi…," trailed off Jennifer.

"Come on, I insist.  I don't charge like taxies," begged Zizi.

"All right, you can drive me, Zizi," agreed Jennifer.

"Yay!  Let me get my keys and we'll be off," cheered Zizi.

Jennifer laughed at Zizi's childishness.

"Miss Rainey?" asked a tall elderly man with short white hair and mustache.

"Yes?  Are you Dr. Kravitz?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes I am.  Let's talk in my office, shall we?" asked Dr. Kravitz pleasantly.

"Sure," agreed Jennifer.

In Dr. Kravitz's office, Jennifer moved a curly rainbow colored wig off her chair.

Picking up the wig, Dr. Kravitz said, "I'm sorry about that, Miss Rainey.  I was entertaining in the Children's Ward earlier."

"How sweet," said Jennifer.

"Your father, Mort Rainey, is a patient of mine," said Dr. Kravitz.

"I know," replied Jennifer.

"Most of the time, he's fine.  Normal, I mean, but sometimes, this Shooter persona takes over and he's absolutely deranged.  He also says Shooter talks to him in his head," said Dr. Kravitz.

"Yeah, he told me about that," mumbled Jennifer. "Could he live with me, since the Shooter episodes aren't that often?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea.  As long as shooter can take over, he's an endangerment to everyone, especially to someone like you," said Dr. Kravitz.

"Oh," said Jennifer, "I understand."

Dr. Kravitz saw Jennifer's disappointed face and said, "Maybe in a few weeks we'll try it if Shooter doesn't seem real dangerous."

Jennifer agreed.  _That sounds a lot better._

After her meeting with Dr. Kravitz, Jennifer visited Mort.  It was a nice visit, with no interruptions from Shooter.  

**A/N: **How was this?  Sorry it's been a long time with no updates, I've been really busy with school and stuff.  Hopefully, you won't have to wait that long for chapter six.  Review, please! ^_^


	6. Jenny Bunny and Freaky Dreams

**Reviews: **

**Madison****: **Thank you.  I agree.

**Cybel: **I know.  Hopefully, this one will be longer.  Maybe.  You're welcome.  

****

**Lykosdracos:  **Thanks.  

**Dawnie-7:  **Thank you, and yeah, it might.

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover: **Thanks.  I'll take your word for it. 

**A/N: ** I don't know how many people here are _Pirates of the Caribbean _fans, but I have a challenge fic that needs more entries. (Sorry about the shameless plug, but I'm desperate.) 

**Chapter Six: Jenny Bunny and Freaky Dreams**

****

Back at Zizi's house, Zizi convinced Jennifer to go to a movie with her.  They saw _Josie and the Pussycats II.  _At home, they had Zizi's special tuna casserole for dinner.

How was it?" asked Zizi, referring to her visit with Mort.

"Same as always Zizi," said Jennifer.

"I like the first _Secret Window _better.  The new one is just plain creepy," said Zizi, out of nowhere.

Used to her friend's random remarks, Jennifer replied, "I don' know.  I've never read either.  I don't really read many books."

"I know.  I have all of Mr. Rainey's books.  I love to read almost anything," said Zizi.

Jennifer nodded.  It was true.  She didn't know anyone who read half as much as Elizabeth Melora Mc Cain did.

"Hey, Jenny Bunny," said Mort, seeing Jennifer a few days later.

"Hi, Dad.  I wish they allowed visitors on Saturdays.  I missed not seeing you," said Jennifer.

Jennifer and Mort were once again strolling around the garden.

"They let Lester and Spike go yesterday.  Spike's back to normal," said Mort.

 "Really?  That's good," commented Jennifer.

Mort nodded.

"I haven't had anyone call me Jenny Bunny since before I went on hiatus," said Jennifer, after a long silence.

"Hiatus.  That's a good word for it.  Do you still have your 'Jenny Bunny'?" asked Mort.

'Jenny Bunny' was not only Jennifer's nickname by her parents; it was also the name of a stuffed rabbit she'd had since she was little.  She'd named it that after hearing her parents call it 'Jenny's bunny.'

"Yeah, I never sleep without her," said Jennifer.

Inside the asylum, on the way to Mort's room, they passed the recreation room.

"Hi, Mimi," Mort said to a 50 something year old woman.

"Mimi's gone, I'm Sissy," the woman said in a childish voice.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder.  She has six personalities," Mort whispered, "been here five years tomorrow."

  Jennifer raised her eyebrow.

"Where's Mary?" he asked.

Mary had been admitted last week.  She thought she was Keira Knightley.

 "Mary left this morning, didn't you know that?" asked Mimi, aka Sheila.

"Oh.  Goodbye, Sheila."

"Who's Mary?" asked Jennifer, when they were back in Mort's room.

"She was admitted last week for thinking she was Keira Knightley," answered Mort, looking at his feet.

"That was quick," commented Jennifer.

Mort nodded.

**Miss Mitchell was in here for a week and she's out.  How long have _you _been here?  Oh, _that's_ right, three weeks, and you're _still_ not** **closer to getting released.**

_Go away, Shooter.  You're not helping._

**I know.**

The next day, Jennifer had brought a pink cloth rabbit with her on her visit.

"I want you to hold onto 'Jenny Bunny' for me until you're released," she said, handing the rabbit to her father.

"Thank you," said Mort, holding the rabbit in his hands.

Jennifer sat on the bed next to Mort.  "Have you written any more for your story?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm on chapter three," said Mort, "The_ Garden Lane Mystery."_

"Cool," said Jennifer.

After Jennifer left, Mort sat on his bed, holding 'Jenny Bunny'.

**I didn't know you play with stuffed animals, Mr. Rainey.  Maybe you really _do_ belong locked in here.  Pink is definitely 'you' as they say.**

_Go away.  I don't play with stuffed animals.  Jenny gave it to me to hold on to, _thought Mort.

**Yeah, that's what they _all_ say.  I'm glad Miss Rainey moved out of that hotel.  They're just big death traps is what they are.**

_I bet you are, _Mort sarcastically thought.

**If you don't believe me, that's your business, Mr. Rainey.**

At Zizi's house, Jennifer thought about the release of Mary and how she had been there for only a week.

_Dad must've been pretty bummed that Mary was released before him, since he's been there longer, _she thought.  _The thing between him and Shooter kind of reminds me of Fight Club with Brad Pitt.  He's kind of cute, I guess._

Jennifer had a dream that night of Shooter taking over her dad and trying to stab her with a knife.  She tripped and fell, then was stabbed through the heart.  Then, she was standing in front of her father, and he was lying where she had been, with the knife through his heart.

When Jennifer awoke, she looked around 'Jenny Bunny', and remembered she had given it to Mort.  Jennifer shrugged and went back to sleep.

**A/N: **So, how was it?  Good, bad, somewhere in between?  Next chapter, Family Day!  Review, please! __


	7. Family Day

**Reviews:**

**Celwriter: **Thank you.  Johnny's okay.  I've seen French subtitles, but not actually people speaking French on it.  You're welcome.  I understand how that is.  Keep r&ring mine as well.

** LoveJackSparrow: **Thank you.

**Lykosdracos:  **Maybe, maybe not.  Yeah, that _was_ kind of funny.  Mort's been spending time with the patients, yeah, and I think he wants out, too.  Not to me.  I agree.  Yeah, that's going to be cool.  Sort of.  Can't go into any details, sorry. See you soon!

**Dawnie-7:  **Thanks.  So do I.  Yeah, they have. 

**¤Cybel¤****:  **Thank you.  I haven't seen Fight Club, but I told my Psychology teacher about Secret Window, and that's what she said.

**Chapter Seven: Family Day**

****

A month later, Dr. Kravitz invited Jennifer to attend Family Day.  Jennifer was on her way to Mort's room when she ran into a young specialist.

"I'm sorry," he said, helping Jennifer to her feet.

"That's all right.  I am the world's clumsiest person.  It's not all your fault," laughed Jennifer.

"You look familiar.  Have I met you before?" he asked.

"I don't think so.  I'm Jennifer Rainey, Morton Rainey's daughter," answered Jennifer.

"Ahh, _that's_ why.  I'm not his specialist, unfortunately, but I double as Activities Director, so I've seen him around.  I _love _Secret Window, both versions.  The second one was freaky.  Freaky, but good.  I'm Dr. Piper," said the specialist.

"I visit my father every day," said Jennifer.

"He's lucky.  Not all the residents get visitors.  It's sad," replied Dr. Piper.

"Hey, Dad," said Jennifer.

"Hi, Jenny.  Do you miss 'Jenny Bunny'?" asked Mort, holding the rabbit out to her.

"A little.  But, I said you could keep her wile you're here, and I'm keeping my word this time," answered Jennifer.

Mort put 'Jenny Bunny' back on the bed.

"Let's have some fun," said Mort.

Jennifer agreed.

Maria, the receptionist, brought her ten year old son Hector with her.  Dr. Piper didn't have any family to bring.

"Did you bring family?" Jennifer asked Dr. Kravitz.

"Yes.  Bob, can you come here?" called Dr. Kravitz.

"Yes?" asked Bob, the orderly.

"This is Jennifer Rainey.  She's Morton Rainey's daughter.  Miss Rainey, this is my son, Bob Kravitz," said Dr. Kravitz.

"He's escorted me to see my father," said Jennifer.

"Oh," said Dr. Kravitz.

After Jennifer left, Dr. Kravitz said, "Nice girl, Jennifer.  Right, Bob?"

Bob rolled his eyes.  "Dad, don't start," he warned.

"Me?  I'm not starting anything," replied Dr. Kravitz innocently.

"Come on, I know that look," said Bob, "she's not my type.  Why don't you try Travis?  He even _reads_ Rainey's books!"

Dr. Kravitz looked surprised.  "I don't set people up, Bob."

"Sure you don't," Bob sarced.

Mort was giving Jennifer a tour of St. Lucius.

"I met Dr. Piper," said Jennifer, "he's a big fan of yours."

"Yeah, I know.  He's cool.  Dr. Kravitz was sick once, so I had a session with him," said Mort.

Family Day was a day for the residents and staff of St. Lucius to spend the day with their families on the grounds of the asylum.  Dr. Piper was right, not all the residents had family come, so Mort considered himself very lucky.  After all, this was the girl who had said she was never going to see or speak to her parents ever again, and here she was, all anger forgotten, talking to her father like old times.

If asked what she had fought with her parents about, Jennifer Elisabeth Rainey could tell you in all honesty that she forgot.  She forgot about eight years ago, but thought remaining distant was easier than making contact with her parents, until the sheriff called, anyway.

Jennifer watched Mort mingle with all the other residents and wished she hadn't run away, at least not for ten years.  _I should've been there, _she thought.  _I should've been there when mom lost the baby, I should've been there when they separated, and I should've been there for the whole thing with Shooter.  Instead, I was in Minnesota, having the time of my life.  Hey, that's great material for a poem!  _Jennifer now wished for something to write with and some paper.

Mort and Jennifer had a good time together.  Jennifer eventually found a pen and paper, and jotted down her poem.

"How often do they have one of these?" asked Jennifer.

"I think once a month," replied Mort.

"I can't wait for the next one.  I'll see you tomorrow, dad," said Jennifer.


	8. Jenna Hamilton

**Reviews: Lykosdracos:  **Of course.  No need to ask that!  Lol.  Yes, yay!  I know.  It certainly seems that way.  Don't know.  How could she?  Yes, hopefully. 

**Dawnie-7:  **Thanks.  Me, too. 

****

**Chapter Eight:  Jenna Hamilton**

****

The next day, a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and dove gray eyes wearing a cream colored business suit came to the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Morton Rainey," she said.

"Are you family?" Maria asked.

"Yes.  I'm his cousin," the woman answered.

Maria got Bob to take the woman to Mort's room.

"Hello, Morton," she said, coming into the room, after Bob left.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" asked Mort in surprise.

"I'm here to visit my favorite cousin, that's what," replied Jenna.

"I bet," sarced Mort.

"It's true.  I've always been very nice to you, Morton," said Jenna.

"Oh, really?  I seem to remember when you were on the girls' soccer team in ninth grade..."

_ Freshman Morton Rainey was on his way home from Jones Ville Central High School. _

_ As he passed the soccer field, Jenna Hamilton, his cousin, also in ninth grade called, "Morton!  I need to talk to you!"_

_Wondering what Jenna was going to yell about to him this time, he walked over to the middle of the field where Jenna was standing with her arms crossed._

_"What?" he asked, knowing all the girls on the team were staring at him._

_Without warning, Jenna pulled down Mort's pants._

_The girls on the team started laughing.  Mort's face turned red, and he pulled up his pants and ran home._

__

Jenna said, "Oh, that was just a bit of fun!"

"A little bit of fun?  Jenna, I never dated in high school because of that," said Mort.

"Stop being so dramatic, Morton.  High school girls are a bunch of sluts, anyway.  You wouldn't want to date them," chided Jenna.

After Jenna left Mort's room, Jennifer came to visit Mort.  Jennifer and Jenna met in the reception area. 

"Jennifer, how are you?" asked Jenna.

"I'm fine.  How are you, Cousin Jenna?" said Jennifer.

"Peaches and cream, darling, peaches and cream.  I just saw your father.  Boy, he sure had _his _grumpy bootums on," replied Jenna.

Jennifer nodded and went up to Maria's desk.

Jenna walked outside and got in her cherry red sports car.  She then drove to her Riverdale penthouse condominium.  It wasn't quite as posh as her New York condo, but it would suffice.

As far as Morton Rainey could remember, Jenna Hamilton was as far from nice as a person could possibly be.  She'd tell him things like, 'If you swallow a watermelon seed, it will grow inside your belly and get bigger and bigger until went kaboom!'

_Mort remembered when they were seven and one night, Jenna said_, "_You know_ _what, Morton?_   _The moon's getting nearer and nearer, and one day, there will be a big 'spolsion!'_

_'No, there's not,' he argued._

_'Yes there is.  See, the moon's much closer tonight than it was last night,' she replied._

__

And, the sad part was, Mort had believed her, until he was old enough to know that there was no possible way that could ever happen.

**A/N:  **Well, that's chapter eight! Chapter nine is coming soon!  Please review!


	9. The Homecoming

**Reviews:  Ashlee Ritchey:  **Thank you! I'll think about it.  That _would_ be weird, I agree.  :D

**Lykosdracos:  **Lol!  Yeah, I agree, but Mort didn't have a restraining order against her, since he wasn't expecting her to come.  She thinks she has.    Completely not English.  That sounds just like her, except for the English part.  Thanks!

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:  **Thank you!

**Dawnie-7:  **Yes, she is.  Sorry, she'll make at least one more appearance.  Yes, she will.

****

**Chapter Nine:  The Homecoming**

****

Jenna was in Riverdale for a week, before going back to New York City.

"I'm sorry, Morton, but I need to go back to work.  You understand, right?" she asked.

"Of course, I do, Jenna.  Interior decorating is _so _demanding," replied Mort, glad that Jenna was leaving.

**I liked her, Mr. Rainey.**

_I'm not surprised, _thought Mort, _too bad you couldn't introduce yourself to her._

**There's always next time.**

****

The next day, Dr. Kravitz visited Mort in his room. 

"Mort, I think you can stay with Jennifer," he said.

"Really?" asked Mort.

"Yes, but you won't be officially released.  You have to come back for our sessions.  Shooter's still here, but he doesn't seem to be doing anything to anyone, so we'll try for two weeks," replied Dr. Kravitz.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jennifer Rainey?"

"No.  Hold on, I'll get her," said Zizi, "Jen, telephone!"

Jennifer ran downstairs.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Rainey, as a two week trial, we will be sending you your father.  He'll be coming back to the asylum for his appointments with Dr. Kravitz and won't be officially released, but you can pick him up today," said Maria.

"Yes," Jennifer shrieked after she hung up the phone.

"What?" asked Zizi, reading her copy of _The Sign of Four _by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"I can pick up my dad and he can live with us for two weeks!" Jennifer was excited.

"Cool!  Let's go," said Zizi, dropping her book on the floor.

"You're going out like _that_?" Jennifer asked, referring to Zizi's gray spaghetti strap shirt and red flannel pajama pants.

"No," she said, running up the stairs.

 Ten minutes later, Zizi came back down, dressed in a gray and orange striped three quarter length shirt, and army green cargo shorts.

"Ready," she proclaimed, grabbing her car keys.

At St. Lucius, Mort was sitting in the lobby holding 'Jenny-Bunny', and a notebook.

"Ready?  Zizi's got the car out front," said Jennifer, walking over to Mort.

"Here's your rabbit," he said, holding out the toy.

Jennifer took it and said, "Thanks."

As they left the asylum, Mort said, "Zizi Mc Cain?  They let her _drive_?"

Dr. Kravitz, and his son, Bob, were in the lobby when the Raineys left.

"I'm not sure that was a good idea, dad," Bob said.

"Why not?" asked Dr. Kravitz.

"The man has a psycho killer living in his head, that's why," replied Bob.

"Don't worry.  I gave my number to Jennifer, so she can call me if Shooter tries to kill any of them," said Dr. Kravitz.

Bob looked at his father like he was crazy, and then went back to work.

"Henry, you have a call on line one," said Maria.

"Thank you, Maria," said Dr. Kravitz, walking over to her desk.

"Hey, Mr. Rainey," said Zizi, when Mort and Jennifer were in the car, "long time, no see."

"Hello, Zizi," said Mort, "I can't believe you're allowed to drive.  I remember when you hit my car with your bicycle."

"Don't worry, Mr. Rainey, I haven't been in any accidents with this baby, yet," laughed Zizi, "Jen's staying at my house, so if you're living with her, then you'll be staying there, too."

"Oh," said Mort, "okay."

At Zizi's house, Jennifer showed Mort his room. 

"Here you are, Dad.  Home sweet home for the next two weeks," she said.

"Thank you, Jenny-Bunny," said Mort.

"No problem, Dad.  We're family, after all," shrugged Jennifer.

_Chapter Six:  Toby Greene Shows Off What He Can Do_

__

_The news the next day were full of the 'Brighton Mystery' as they deemed it.  Everyone had a long account of the matter, and some had leaders upon it.  There was some information that was new to me.  I still have in my journal several clippings and such bearing upon the case…_

__

"Mr. Rainey, you can use my computer in the study for your story," said Zizi, peering over Mort's shoulder as he was writing his story on the living room couch.

"Thank you, Zizi," replied Mort, looking at Jennifer's friend.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"_The Empty House Murder_," said Mort, "it's about two detectives, Sherrinford Honer and Jordan Watts, who are trying to figure out who killed this guy in an abandoned house."

"Cool.  I can't wait for when it comes out.  Reminds me of Sherlock Holmes," said Zizi.

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Shooter completely took control of Mort's body.  Mort was sleeping, so he didn't notice.  Shooter/Mort walked down to the kitchen, grabbed the largest butcher knife Zizi owned, and went upstairs into Jennifer's room.  Shooter/Mort crept close to the bed, and held the knife over her chest.  Shooter/Mort was about ready to plunge the knife into her body when both Mort and Jennifer woke up.  Shooter decided to leave.

"Dad, what are you doing in my room with that knife?" she asked.

"I don't know.  What _am _I doing in your room with this knife?"  Mort was confused; he didn't remember getting out of bed, let alone grabbing a knife out of the kitchen, and entering his daughter's room.

Jennifer shrugged.  "How the heck am I supposed to know?" She paused.  "Dad, give me the knife," she said, slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

Mort was curious about his daughter's change in behavior.

"I think Shooter took over while you were sleeping, so I want you to give me the knife before he comes back," replied Jennifer, like she was talking to someone incredibly dense, like Zizi.

"Oh," said Mort, "take it.  I don't want it."

He threw the knife to Jennifer.

"I am going to put this knife back in the kitchen, and when I come back, I want to see you in your bed asleep," said Jennifer, leaving her room.

**How do you like that?  Your girl thinks she can order you around like _you're _the child.**

_Jenny knows what she's talking about.  You better leave before I call Dr. Kravitz, _Mort thought.

**I'll go.  When I kill your daughter.**

_I won't let that happen.  I'll kill you before that comes._

**If you wanna kill me, you'd better kill yourself.  The only way I'll truly be gone is when you're gone, Mr. Rainey. G'night.**

After Shooter left, Mort did what Jennifer said, and went back in his room and slept.

**A/N:  **Well, there's chapter nine! Eleven pages, is that a record? I think it is! Anyway, more will come soon, so review!


End file.
